Yoü and I
by BloodyQueenSprouse
Summary: Dylan and Cole have been growing apart lately. And it might just have something to do with what happened a few weeks ago... But the question is - what exactly DID happen?
1. Disconnected

Hi everyone!

This is the lovechild that was born from the minds of ilovesprouse and Bloody Queen Mary...

The story mainly revolves around Dylan and Cole Sprouse, with a slight Zack and Cody twist added.

We hope you enjoy reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it!

Rated M for language, and... wait for it... twincest! :)

Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to The Suite Life on Deck, nor do we claim to know anything about the personal lives of its actors...

▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬

**Yoü and I**

**Chapter 1 – Disconnected  
><strong>

▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬

Today was a day like any other. Cole and I were on our way to the set, to film the next episode of The Suite Life on Deck. You'd think that after playing the same characters for almost five years, we'd be upset about this. But the truth is we loved being Zack and Cody.

Or at least _I_ did.

See, Zack and Cody were a lot closer than Dylan and Cole was. Even though the producers toned the brotherly love down a notch since the first Suite Life ended, our characters still had a stronger bond than our real counterparts. I'm not sure what caused us to grow this far apart, though. Maybe Cole realized that he didn't need me anymore.

I took my job as Cole's big brother pretty seriously. It always bothered Cole when I referred to him as my baby brother, since we're twins, but he _was_ born fifteen minutes after me.

Anyway, here we were, on our way to the studio. And just like every other day, the silence in the car was absolutely deafening. Cole just stared out the window, not once sparing a glance in my direction. Even though he was only sitting a few inches away, it felt like we were miles apart.

I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something.

"Cole?" I asked, hoping he'd at least look at me.

"Yeah?" he asked back, his eyes still fixated to the sky.

"Never mind," I told him, discouraged.

And just like that, the silence returned. And it stayed that way, completely uninterrupted, for the rest of the 30 minute drive.

I let out a slight sigh of relief when we finally reached the studio. In just a few minutes, Cole and I would be close again. _**  
><strong>_

We made our way through the multiple sets to where we were shooting. The episode we were doing today was called Lost at Sea or something. I wasn't too excited about it though, since Zack was kinda mean to Cody. Why couldn't all the episodes be like the one we did last week?

I just loved being able to hug my brother in Goin' Bananas. I can't even remember the last time Cole and I shared a hug in real life.

When we finally reached our set, Debby and Brenda came over and gave us our hello hugs. We saw Phill and Matt waving from the other side of the set, reading over their scripts. A few minutes later the director arrived and announced that we would begin shooting in 5.

We had to redo the opening scene a few times since Cole struggled to make his voice break at will. Luckily he figured out how to do it consistently after _sixteen_ takes... We were allowed a short break after that, and filming continued a few minutes later.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh when I heard Cole speak. He still had to let his voice break when he talked, and it really had some hilarious results.

When it was finally time for our first scene together, I couldn't help but feel happy. Sure, I had to mock him, but at least we'd be talking again. And it was really great seeing him smile at some of my lines.

Matt and I were standing on the sidelines as Cole and Debby were doing their scene in front of the lifeboat. I actually felt a little jealous of Debby at that moment, for getting to spend so much time with my brother. And when she kissed him, it actually made me feel sort of… _upset_. But I had absolutely no reason to be, so I just pushed it to the back of my mind as I chased Matt into the lifeboat.

The next scene turned out to be pretty fun, even though Zack had to be really annoyed at Cody halfway in. But when Cody and Bailey had their moment and the rest of us gagged in the background, I actually meant it. If I didn't know any better, I'd think I was actually jealous of her. But why would I be? It wasn't like I was in love with Cole or anything. So I just ignored it again.

When Cody and Bailey were having their fight a few minutes later, I actually found myself smiling. I had no idea why I was happy about this, but I was. And as their little spat grew in intensity, so did my smile. I was off camera for the moment, so nobody would notice. But as soon as Woody went overboard, I had to get back in character.

When Bailey broke up with Cody after we finally reached the island, I actually smirked. I knew it was part of the script, but for some inexplicable reason it still made me glad. _Really_ glad.

_'What the heck was going on with me?'_

I remembered from my script that Zack was supposed to start flirting with Bailey soon. I wasn't too thrilled about the idea, but when I saw how jealous it made Cody, I felt something strange inside me. I had no idea what it was, but I loved the feeling. I knew that Cole was merely doing what his character was supposed to, but I loved the fact that he was actually experiencing a bit of what I've been feeling the entire day.

'_Wait, did I just admit that I was in fact jealous of his relationship with Bailey? No, that can't be right,'_ I said to myself, shaking the thoughts away.

During our next scene together, I actually started feeling sorry for Cody. When he started tearing up like that, I just wanted to hold him and tell him that everything was gonna be okay. Like I used to do when we were younger. I suppose it was my brotherly instincts kicking in.

But I couldn't do that. I had to be Zack right now. So I said my lines as written and faked Zack's trademark cocky smirk.

The next one was pretty hard though. Cole was a really great actor, and he totally made me feel bad for flirting with his 'girlfriend'. I practically had to force myself to not apologize. But then I got to comfort him, albeit in Zack's strange yet effective way, and everything felt right again.

But I knew that as soon as the camera stopped rolling, we'd go back to the way we were this morning.

I found myself feeling strange again when Cody and Bailey finally made up. Why did she get to spend so much time with _my_ brother? It just wasn't fair. If only the writers would've let us hug once in a while like we used to, maybe we wouldn't have grown this far apart in the first place.

When we finished filming the final scene back on the ship set, everything _did_ go back to normal. Cole resumed his stoic silence around me, barely even sparing a glance in my direction. We stayed a while to hang out with the rest of the cast for a few minutes before heading home.

While I was busy talking to Brenda about next week's episode, I overheard Cole and Debby talking. I have no idea why, but my jaw practically dropped as I heard what he'd just asked her.

"Sure, I'd love to," she said, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks.

'_Did he just ask her out on a date? You have got to be kidding me. She gets to spend even more time with him!' _

And that's when it finally dawned on me. I _was_ jealous. Jealous of the girl who got to spend more time with my brother than I did. Hell, I even wished I could _be_ her at some point! But why? Why was I overcome by this strong sense of envy? Why did I crave Cole's attention so much? Why did I want him to hug me so badly?

And maybe -

Just maybe -

I wanted him to kiss me, too…**_  
><em>**


	2. Silent Treatment

Hey guys! Thank you so much to the following people who reviewed, faved and alerted! :)

Long story, KatrinaEagle, BigTimeRushBabe, Decimo619, Stonerose55, Hazel98, Into-The-Dark-rutu14 and Wyntirsno.

We're really glad you're liking the story so far!

The POV is a little bit different this time around, since we're trying to incorporate two different writing styles into this story.

Anyway, here's chapter 2! ;)

Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to The Suite Life on Deck, nor do we claim to know anything about the personal lives of its actors...

▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Yoü and I**

**Chapter 2 – Silent Treatment  
><strong>

▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬

You're just packing your things up, getting ready to finally go home. It's been a long day on set and the episode you shot was extremely exhausting.

Maybe it was the whole setting.

Maybe it was the script.

Maybe it was the scenes.

Or maybe –

You're just tired of pretending everything's fine between the two of you.

You don't know how it started. You don't know what you did. You don't know what you said, what he said.

And now that you think about it, neither of you actually know what the hell is going on.

"You ready?" Liza, your personal assistant, suddenly appears in your dressing room.

"Yeah, just finished." You answer her.

You finally close your backpack – placing all the things that you used earlier today inside it.

And then – just when you were about to get out of there, you see your TV set and Wii.

You haven't touched it in _ages._

But then again, why would you? You have no one to play with. And after that... incident - about which you're still not entirely sure if it really happened or not - he just stopped hanging out in your dressing room.

And there you go again – thinking about Dylan once more.

You suddenly remember his expression when you asked Debby out earlier.

You're not even sure why you asked her out in the first place. You've always been closer to her than Dylan was, but when you saw him approaching you earlier, you just blurted out the question.

You don't know if he's mad at you. Or if he's just angrier than he already was.

But if he really is mad at you...

You just couldn't care less.

You stopped talking to him too. You stopped doing things with him. You stopped hanging out with him.

But you only did that because _he_ started it.

You finally make your way out of your dressing room. You can't just stare at your TV set for the rest of the day. And besides, it's not like he's gonna show up at your door all of a sudden and start hanging out again.

You step out of your dressing room at exactly the same time that he steps out of his.

And then –

You're staring at him like you haven't seen him in weeks.

This was it – when you go home, you're gonna go back to ignoring each other.

Hell –

You're gonna go back _avoiding _each other.

"Let's go," he says from across the hall, starting to make his way out of the studio and into the parking lot.

You do the only thing you can do and follow him.

Well, at least he said something to you. At least he knows that you actually _exist_.

You finally reach your car. You sigh as you realize another 30 minute drive of silence awaits you.

You decide to stare out the window again, even though it's completely dark outside and you have nothing to stare at.

And so, you're back to playing your little silent treatment game. It's been going on for quite a while now. At least he_ tried_ to break it sometimes – like earlier today. But just like any other day, he backed out.

The silence was absolutely deafening. It's weird how silence can make you deaf - but it's probably just one of those universal paradox things.

It's funny how you end up being your usual selves when you're around other people. But as soon as you're alone, it seems like you don't know each other anymore.

And it's hard playing this stupid game _all_ _the time_.

But there's nothing you can about it. You can't undo what happened. You can't unsay what you said. And there's definitely no universal delete button you can press.

Because that's just the way it goes.

This is real life.

This isn't a television show where you can retake scenes when you make mistakes. You can't take out the crappy ones and laugh at them later. And you can't yell "cut!" when everything isn't going according to plan.

"Long day, huh?" you suddenly blurt out.

You have absolutely no idea why you just said that. It practically came out of nowhere. You mentally curse yourself for your random act of stupidity.

He looks at you like you've just confessed to a mass murder. Well, of course he's surprised that you talked. You haven't said anything to him in _forever_.

"Yeah," he answers you – a hint of suspicion in his voice.

His eyes stare into yours questioningly. It's as if he's mentally asking you what you're up to.

And what an excellent question it was – _'What are you up to, Cole?'_

You nod slowly – trying to think of something else to say.

It's funny how the two of you became total strangers to each other. You live in the same house, work on the same set, and you can practically read each other's minds, too.

It seems impossible, to grow apart like that. But just like what you thought earlier - and it's getting annoying, really -

That's just the way it is.

"Funny episode," you say, instantly regretting the words as they left your mouth.

It wasn't a funny episode. Not at all. It was boring, cliché and for some reason, exhausting.

"A little bit," he answers you – nodding slowly.

You watch him for a while.

Or is he watching you?

You're not quite sure. All you know is that you're finally talking to each other. Even if it is just a few simple words.

"So -"

"Here we are, boys!" Ernie - your driver - calls out, interrupting you.

You stay silent for a few seconds, because you want to continue talking to him. And you're almost sure that he wants to talk to you, too.

"Thanks Ernie," Dylan answers him, not taking his eyes off of you.

"Yeah, thanks," you add.

You both get out of the car and make your way over to the house. And then, just when you are about to open the door, he looks at you like he wants to say something.

You wait for him to do so. Maybe it's time to put everything behind you. Maybe it's time to forget what happened. Because, to be honest, it really wasn't that big a deal.

Or was it?

"We should - " he says gesturing towards the door.

"Yeah," you answer him, taking out your key.

You both finally get inside, with Dylan immediately running up the stairs to go to his room. So much for thinking that you're finally gonna put everything behind you.

You start to make your way over to the stairs as well, but then you suddenly feel thirsty. And a little hungry, too. A little detour to the kitchen wouldn't hurt, right?

You immediately proceed to the refrigerator to quench your thirst. You take out some bottled orange juice, and then close the refrigerator once again.

You finish drinking up, and then you notice something on the refrigerator – a note from your dad.

'_Boys, I'll be out tonight. I left some cash if you wanna order takeout. Lock the doors. Dad.'_

And then you see a twenty dollar bill next to the note.

It's funny how the universe works. It's like your dad knows that you need some catching up with your brother. It's like he knows there's something going on between you two. And maybe he really does – he is your father, after all.

You make your way to the stairs as your stomach suddenly lets out a grumble. Hell, you're starving. But of course you want to ask him what he wants first.

You reach your room, set your backpack down beside your desk, and then you finally head over to _his_ room.

You haven't been in his room for weeks. And he hasn't been in yours, either. There's just this giant wall between you that came out of nowhere.

*_Knock knock_*

Knocking is completely new to you. You never used to knock on each other's doors. Usually you'd just barge in whenever you felt like it.

Because that's how close you were.

You hear some movement on the inside. Things falling, things crashing and footsteps growing louder and louder as they get closer to you.

He opens the door as if he's in a rush. You, knocking on his door, is quite new – and strange.

Maybe he thought something happened to you.

He looks at you for a moment. And you do the same – just like in the car earlier.

"So, uhm..." you begin, trying to look anywhere but his eyes.

You see his messy room. Oh how you've missed that room. You used to hang out in there, playing video games, studying, even practicing some lines.

"Dad's out, and I was wondering if you wanted to order some food," you tell him, scanning through the room you missed so much.

"For dinner."

He takes a deep breath, and then he sighs. You're not sure why he just did that. Maybe he was doing something? Maybe he was busy?

But you just got home a few minutes ago. What could he possibly be busy with?

"Yeah, sure," he answers you.

He then closes his door and attempts to make his way to the stairs.

But then, you're still standing there like an idiot – so he bumps into you.

"S-sorry," you say.

He nods at you then makes his way down the stairs – shaking his head a little bit along the way.

It was your first real contact in weeks – except for when you're on set. And for some reason, it feels like your sudden close contact had something to do with his mood.

Dylan's mood is very unpredictable lately. One minute you think he wants to talk to you, and the next minute he goes back to pretending that you don't exist.

And, to be quite honest, it might have something to do with what happened six weeks ago...

But then again, maybe not.

Maybe you're right.

And maybe you're wrong.

You just don't know anymore...


	3. Who Ordered Chinese?

Hey guys! Thank you so much to the following people who reviewed, faved and/or alerted...

KatrinaEagle, BigTimeRushBabe, aremej012, phantomreg, BTRaddict95 and WhiteLotus12. We really appreciate it!

Chapter three is written from Dylan's POV again, and the answer to the big question you've been asking will finally be revealed!

Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to The Suite Life on Deck, nor do we claim to know anything about the personal lives of its actors...

Alright then, here we go...

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Yoü and I**

**Chapter 3 – Who Ordered Chinese?  
><strong>

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

As soon as we got home from the set, I went up to my room. Cole and I almost had a conversation in the car, but that didn't turn out quite the way I'd hoped.

I closed the door behind me before falling face first into my pillow. Why was I feeling this exhausted all of a sudden? I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking.

Maybe Cole was ignoring me because of what happened six weeks ago?

Something on my bedside table caught my eye. It was a picture of me and Cole, taken about two years ago. I ended up staring at it for a while, remembering all the good times we had that day.

I longed to be close to my brother again. I missed him so much. But I couldn't give in. Not until he apologized. It was all his fault, anyway. He's the one who kissed _me_. And he's the one who started this whole silent treatment thing.

Just then, the scene from that day came flooding back. We were in the kitchen, cooking dinner. Dad had been out on one of his business trips again, so we were home alone.

I was minding my own business, slicing some vegetables for the stew Cole was making, when all of a sudden he tripped. And of course he took me down with him. He landed on top of me, his face barely an inch from mine. Then, just like that, he pressed our lips together.

And even though it was only for a second, he seemed totally freaked out afterwards. That's when he started to build this stupid wall between us. Every time I tried to talk about it, he'd just pretend that it never happened. So I did the only thing I could, and decided to play along.

I found myself staring at Cole's lips in the picture. I tried to remember what it felt like when he kissed me. But a sudden knock on the door made me fall off my bed. I knocked over a few things from my bedside table trying to stand up, wondering why the hell Cole was knocking. He _never_ knocked.

I opened the door and saw him standing there, looking confused. I watched as his eyes darted around my room, obviously trying to avoid looking into my eyes.

"So, uhm..." he said, his eyes focused on the carpet.

'_What the hell, Cole? Is it really that hard to just talk to me?'_

"Dad's out, and I was wondering if you wanted to order some food," he continued, finally looking up. "For dinner."

I let out a sigh as soon as he finished. The only reason he came all the way over here was to ask me about food?

"Yeah, sure," I replied glumly, stepping out from my room.

I closed my door and tried to make my way over to the stairs, but Cole was _still _standing there like a statue. So, I decided to bump into him. It was the first off-set contact we've had in weeks.

"S-sorry," he said, stumbling back a bit.

I can't help myself from smiling a little at his awkwardness.

I finally headed for the stairs, shaking my head at the total stupidity of this whole situation between us.

When we reached the kitchen, I got the phone book from the top of the refrigerator, paging through.

"You up for some Chinese?" I asked Cole, who was now sitting at the kitchen table.

He just gave me a small nod, keeping his eyes fixed to the ceiling.

I rolled my eyes as I picked up the phone to order.

After hanging up, I went to sit down next to my brother. This has gone on long enough. I was going to get an apology out of him if it's the last thing I do.

"So…" I said, getting his attention. "I ordered Chicken Chow Mein. Hope that's okay."

"Yeah," he replied, forcing a fake smile.

Wow, this was gonna be harder than I thought.

I decided to let it go for a while, seeing that Cole was in no mood to talk right now. What was he so bummed about, anyway?

We sat in total silence until our food arrived half an hour later.

When we were finally done eating, Cole stood up to clear the table.

_'Alright, time for operation get Cole to talk to me again…' _I said to myself, standing up with him.

"Sit sown, I'll do that," I offered.

"It's fine. Really," he replied, sounding really depressed.

"I insist," I told him, flashing him the sincerest smile in my arsenal.

"Thanks," he said, sitting down again. And I could've sworn I saw him smiling.

I rejoiced silently over my victory before taking Cole's plate. I made sure my hand brushed against his as I reached for it, watching closely to see how he'd react.

But he didn't do a thing. He was too lost in whatever daydream he was having. I finished up in the kitchen and walked over to Cole again, rubbing his shoulders.

"Tell you what. Why don't you go watch some TV and I'll run you a nice, hot bath…" I told him.

And this time, he did react. He turned his head towards me and stared incredulously. If only I were able to read his mind. I would've loved to know what he was thinking right now.

"Thanks?" he said a few seconds later, completely dumbfounded.

I smiled at him again before I made my way upstairs. I headed over to Cole's bathroom and turned the faucets open, adding some of his scented bubble bath to the water. I looked around as I waited for the tub to fill up.

My eyes landed on some candles on one of the shelves. "Perfect," I said out loud, lighting a few of them. If this wasn't going to do the trick, nothing would…

I made sure that the water was exactly the perfect temperature before heading back down.

Cole was still sitting at the kitchen table when I found him, deeply lost in his thoughts. What was going on inside that brooding little head of his?

I rested my chin on his shoulder and turned my face towards his before I spoke in the most seductive tone I could possibly manage.

"Come on, Coley Moley, the water's getting cold…"

He practically jumped to his feet and gave me a weird look, almost as though he was asking me what the hell I was doing. I just smiled at him, acting completely innocent.

He shook his head strangely, almost as if he were trying to shake his thoughts away.

I followed him up the stairs and into his room, taking a seat on his bed.

"Uh, why is my bathroom full of candles?" he asked, poking his head back through the door.

"Cause I know you like romantic stuff…" I replied, putting on my best grin.

"Okay Dylan. What the hell are you doing?" he asked, approaching me.

'_Finally, a proper sentence!'_ I shouted in my mind.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me. Ever since what happened in the kitchen, you've been ignoring me! And now you're acting like a total weirdo?" he said, sounding really confused.

"Wait, what? You're the one who started this stupid silent treatment thing!" I shot back.

"Only because you acted all weird after that kiss!" he fumed.

"I did not! And if you weren't so preoccupied with forcing thoughts into my mind, maybe you would've realized that I actually liked it!" I shouted.

'_Wait. Did I just say that out loud? Oh God…'_

"What did you just say?" he asked in complete disbelief.

'_Shit! What am I supposed to do now?'_ I thought to myself, racking my brain for an answer.

But I couldn't think of anything to say.

So I just walked over to my twin brother and crashed my lips against his...


	4. What NOT to Do

Firstly, thank you so much to Katrina Eagle and EmeraldReporter for the reviews, faves and/or alerts...

Chapter 4 is from Cole's perspective again, and it's full of little twists.

Please let us know what you guys think, we'd really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to The Suite Life on Deck, nor do we claim to know anything about the personal lives of its actors...

Enjoy! :)

▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Yoü and I**

**Chapter 4 – What NOT to Do  
><strong>

▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬

You're not sure what the hell is going on right now. The last five minutes were kind of a blur to you, to be honest. And you can't quite understand why you _still_ haven't done anything to stop it.

You don't know what he just said. You're not sure what he answered when you asked him what he just said. You have no idea if those lips pressed against yours are real. You don't know if you're actually standing so close to him. And you definitely don't know if he really _is_ kissing you like that.

In fact – you just don't know the difference between reality and a fantasy anymore.

He moves his lips slightly – probably waiting for a reaction from you. And for a moment there, you're actually considering _closing_ your eyes...

Until you decide to jerk away, that is. You trip over your own two feet, collapsing on top of your bed. Your knees suddenly go weak, and you can't seem to find the energy to stand back up again.

You're not really sure how long the kiss was. But, based on the look that was spread across Dylan's face – it definitely wasn't long _enough. _He looks at you strangely, almost like he was saying _'Isn't this what you wanted all along?'_. And you can't exactly blame him for his reaction, either.

After all, you were the one who started this whole mess in the first place...

You open your mouth to speak. But surprisingly, not a single word comes out – so you close it again. You repeat this rather redundant action a couple more times, unintentionally mimicking the fish on display in an aquarium.

He, however, continues to stare at you – still waiting for a reaction. Any reaction. Because any reaction would do. Any reaction would prove that what just happened actually _did _happen. And, to be quite frank, you actually needed that reaction more than he did.

After a few minutes of some serious contemplation_, _you finally regain your senses. You get back on your feet, and look him straight in the eye.

'Now what?' you think to yourself, eagerly anticipating his next move.

Because, considering the circumstances, you actually can't do anything other than tell him _'Yes, I fucking wanted this all along.' _And honestly, you have absolutely no idea what to do. Because, just like every other day for the past six weeks, you're _speechless_.

Why the hell did he have to go and make things even more complicated, anyway?

He crosses his arms up against his chest, obviously waiting for an appropriate reaction. Gaping like a fish out of water obviously wasn't working for him. And considering the expression he held, his patience was slowly slipping away. But that's just Dylan – grumpy around you all the time. And you can't actually blame him. He deserves a reaction. He deserves an explanation.

Hell, he _deserves_ you kissing him right back.

You at least owe him that much.

But, of course, you don't know what to say. You're not nearly as brave as him. Nor as straightforward.

You're nothing like him.

So you decide to do the one thing that you are good at... Avoiding the situation.

"I should… ah –" you mumble, making a gesture towards the bathroom.

You slowly make your way back inside. He follows your movements, and you finally force yourself to break eye contact because _fuck_, you're doing all that you can to stop yourself from launching your body on top of his.

You wanted more_. _And you know it._  
><em>

But you know that you can't succumb to the temptation.

You finally make it inside the bathroom after several _gruelling _steps. It would normally take you about two seconds to reach it from your bed, but this time it took you just under two minutes. You don't know if he's still staring at you. You don't even know if he's still in your room.

There are a lot of things you just don't know anymore.

You slowly close the bathroom door, not daring to look back at your room. You can't handle Dylan's piercing eyes for another second without totally losing control.

"Unbelievable..." you hear him say from somewhere within your room.

Maybe you just imagined it. Or maybe he really did say it.

But just like earlier, you don't know the difference between reality and fantasy anymore.

You look at your bathroom like it's the first time you've ever seen it. It looks completely different with all the candles lit. It had a certain kind of _ambiance _to it.

You can't help but give Dylan credit for his efforts. It was really nice of him to light the candles and run you a hot bath. It was relaxing. And, just like he said... _romantic_.

You quickly force the idea out of your mind. And then – you blow out the candles. You have to get rid of all these romanticisms. Taking a bath with all those mementos was simply out of the question.

Because that would be crazy.

And you know you wouldn't be able to prevent yourself from doing something odd inside your bathtub.

You finally get inside – warm water pleasurably brushing against your skin.

"This is nice," you hear yourself say.

_'Remember to thank Dylan later.'_

You try your hardest to bring your focus back to your bath. You try to keep the thoughts of him at bay. You try to not think about how his lips felt against yours. You try to not think about how you wanted to grab him and kiss the living daylights out of him.

But of course, you fail. Quite miserably.

A few minutes after soaking yourself in the tub, you decide that this isn't working. You're still thinking about him_._ You still _want_ him.

You get out of your bathtub and dry yourself off. You walk into your room, half expecting Dylan to be waiting for you. But he isn't. So you decide to throw on some fresh boxers and a shirt.

You suddenly feel exhausted and very thirsty. Because God, what you did in there while thinking of him sucked the life right out of you.

You step out of your bedroom and make your way down the stairs to get to the kitchen. You head straight for the refrigerator in order to satisfy your body's needs. You grab a bottle of cold water and gulp it down like there's no tomorrow.

Who the hell said that thinking wasn't exhausting? But then again, you weren't _just_ thinking_._

After relieving the bottle of its contents, you notice that the light in the living room was on.

_'Dad's back?'_ you suddenly think to yourself.

You slowly approach the couch and see a head.

And _fuck,_ your heart skips a beat.

"Dylan?" you call out to him.

What the heck was he doing down here, anyway?

He tilts his head slightly to the left and faces you.

"Hey," he answers.

He sounded exhausted. He sounded tired.

_'This is cold Dylan,'_ you hear your inner self say.

He also sounded like he just gave up fighting for his _life_. Suddenly you feel guilty for not giving him an appropriate reaction. But you just couldn't allow yourself to.

You approach the couch, taking a seat next to him. This time he doesn't turn to face you at all. He just takes a deep breath, a very deep one – and sighs.

You have absolutely no idea what's going on inside that head of his. Sometimes, Dylan can be very easy to read. It's just that, he's usually better at reading _you_.

You slowly get closer to him. You know he can see you from his peripheral vision – but he just wasn't giving you any reaction.

_'Payback,'_ you think to yourself.

You decide to move a little closer to him. Much, much closer, actually. He tilts his head a little to the left, obviously noticing the lack of distance between the two of you. But then, he turns his head back and looks straight ahead again. What was he so focused on, anyway?

You take a deep breath, and then let it out.

Let it _all_ out.

You slowly extend your right arm up to his back – and then you grab his neck, pulling him closer to you. And then, you crash your lips against his.

It doesn't take him long to respond.

And fuck –

Where did you suddenly get the strength to just grab him and do what you want_?_

But of course it doesn't matter now_._ Because right now, you're kissing your brother.

He slowly works his tongue inside your mouth, and you do the only thing you can do – you let him.

You kiss him _hard_. He kisses you back. Or were you the one kissing him back? It was all very confusing. But then again, you're the one who grabbed him. So he's probably kissing you back, right?

You don't know. Your head is suddenly exploding – spinning round and round. You can't think straight anymore. All you know is that you're kissing him, and God does he taste good.

Great, actually.

You slowly move your body up and sit down on his lap. Kissing sideways was difficult_._

He then grabs your waist, running his hands up against your back. You wrap your arms around his neck – brushing your fingers up against his soft hair.

Everything was going great_._

You continue kissing him. He continues kissing you.

Hell –

He's kissing the living daylights out of you.

You're not really sure when, but somewhere along the way –

You started grinding your hips against his.

"Hmm..." he moans.

And God, was it sexy.

But his moan suddenly drags you back to reality.

Yes, you kissed him – and yes he kissed you back. But you don't have to do _everything_ right now, right?

You kiss him one last time, and then –

You slowly pull yourself away from him.

And you're quite proud of yourself because even though kissing him was the greatest feeling you've ever felt, you still had the common sense to know what _NOT_ to do.

For now – at least.

"So?" he asks as you continue to pull away.

And you knew since the beginning that he just wasn't gonna give up that easily.

You're not very good at confrontations. You're not very good at expressing yourself. You're not good at talking about your feelings.

So once again, you do that one thing you're _really_ good at.

"I – uhm... Good night," you reply, finally getting up on your feet.

Just as you start making your way to the stairs, you hear him whining behind you.

"What the hell, Cole?" he says, grabbing your arm.

You avoid the situation. You don't express yourself. You don't talk about your feelings. You never did, and you never needed to – because for years, he figured you out. For years, he was able to _read_ you. For years, you just looked at him and he knew right away what to do.

It's strange. The one time that you needed him to understand you – he wasn't able to.

Things really change – and your feelings aren't an exception to that. Things change, and this time – you're probably gonna have to actually talk about your feelings...

Yes, of course you're both perfectly able to. It's just that sometimes –

You'd rather not.


	5. Brothers With Benefits

Thanks a bunch to KatrinaEagle, our one and only reviewer this time around.

This will be the final chapter... We actually didn't plan on ending it so soon, the ending just sort of wrote itself.

Thank you to everyone who read our baby, we really hope you liked it.

So, for the last time, on to the show!

Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to The Suite Life on Deck, nor do we claim to know anything about the personal lives of its actors...

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Yoü and I

Chapter 5 – Brothers With Benefits

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

After Cole fled into his bathroom, I shook my head in total shock.

"Unbelievable," I said out loud before making my way out of his room.

I went downstairs and decided to watch some TV, wanting to forget about what just happened.

Maybe this isn't what Cole wanted, after all.

'_But I was always so good at reading him before…' _I thought to myself, mindlessly flipping through the channels.

I came across an African wildlife program, which managed to draw my attention. And pretty soon all the thoughts of what happened five minutes ago were gone. Until I heard Cole's voice from somewhere behind me, that is.

"Dylan?" I heard him say, turning my head a little to see where he was.

"Hey," I said tiredly, spotting him over by the kitchen.

I turned my attention back towards the TV, ignoring his existence. It was time to give him a taste of his own medicine.

When I felt him sitting down next to me, I didn't even spare a glance in his direction. But his presence caused the memories to come flooding back, and I couldn't help myself from letting out a giant sigh.

Then, all of a sudden, I could see Cole moving closer to me from the corner of my eye. I tilted my head slightly in his direction, but when I saw how close he was, I forced myself to look at the screen again. I desperately wanted to feel his lips again, but I just couldn't let him win this easily.

But then, just like that, Cole grabbed me by the neck and smashed our lips together.

I responded almost instantly, loving the fact that Cole was taking control like this. I started kissing him harder, and I felt him work his way onto my lap. I pushed my hands underneath his shirt, exploring his flawless skin that was hidden beneath the fabric. And after a while I could feel him starting to grind his hips against mine.

I couldn't help myself from letting out a slight moan. It felt fucking awesome.

But after that, he just stopped. Abruptly. He placed a small peck on my lips before pulling completely back.

He got up on his feet and looked at me awkwardly.

"I – uhm... Good night," he said, starting to make his way over to the stairs.

But I followed him. I couldn't understand why he was just up and leaving like this.

"What the hell, Cole?" I asked him, grabbing him by the arm.

I looked into his eyes, almost as if I was trying to read his thoughts. But I couldn't. So I just waited patiently for a reply.

"I just… Thanks for the bath," he said after a while, looking really uncomfortable.

"Uh, you're welcome?" I told him, a little confused.

That was definitely not the answer I was expecting.

"Dylan…" he started. "Thank you. For everything."

"Okay, look. Can you please just tell me what's going on?" I told him, a little irritated by the fact that he kept avoiding the subject.

And with that, he kissed me again. It was a short kiss, but it was filled with passion.

"I love you. Probably more than I should. It's just that… I don't wanna go all the way yet. At least not tonight," he said, looking into my eyes.

'_Did he just say he loves me?' _

I didn't know how to respond. So I just nodded. And smiled. He smiled back after a while, before finally making his way up the stairs and over to his room.

I just stood there in the living room, smiling like a complete idiot.

I glanced over at the clock a few minutes later, noticing that it was already 10 PM. So I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and made my way up to my own bedroom.

I closed the door and plopped down on my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, my thoughts immediately wandered back to Cole. The kiss replayed itself in my mind over and over again, the sensation of Cole's lips against my own getting better and better every time.

I didn't even realize that I'd started stroking myself somewhere along the way. Until I was interrupted by Cole's voice, that is.

"What are you doing?" he asked suddenly, standing in the doorway.

"Uh…" I replied awkwardly, looking at my hand that was tightly wrapped around my throbbing member.

Cole just stood there, staring. And even though the situation was growing weirder by the minute, I couldn't bring myself to stop what I was doing. For some reason I loved the thought of Cole seeing me like this.

After a few seconds he seemed to snap out of the trance he was in. And just like that, he disappeared down the hallway.

I pulled on my boxers, trying my best to hide my aching boner beneath the soft fabric before running after him. I reached his room just in time to stop him from closing the door.

"Go away," he said as he tried to force the door shut.

"No," I replied, pushing back.

"Seriously, Dylan. You have to leave," he said again, only this time it sounded like he was almost begging.

"Look, I'm sorry for freaking you out like that. I don't know why I didn't just stop," I told him apologetically.

"It's not you, Dyl. It's me. I'm seriously turned on right now," he said shyly.

And hearing those words made my dick throb even more.

"Let me help you, then," I suggested seductively, finally pushing the door open and making my way inside.

Cole just looked at me for a while before he spoke. "I'm scared, Dyl. What if everything changes between us after this? What if it totally ruins our relationship?"

"It won't," I told him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I promise."

And that was all the reassurance he needed. He started kissing me wildly, wrapping his arms around my neck. I stumbled back a bit, caught off guard by his sudden attack, and we both fell onto his bed. He pushed himself up by his arms and looked into my eyes, smiling lustfully.

"Well then, let's take care of that problem of yours," he said seductively as he placed a quick kiss on my lips.

He pulled off my boxers with one swift movement, and started licking the shaft of my rock hard dick. He started fondling my balls with his left hand, playfully massaging them between his fingers.

I let out a moan of pleasure when he started licking the head of my pulsating dick, and it took every ounce of my willpower not to cum there and then. He started licking the slit, swallowing the precum that was practically oozing out by this point.

"Hmmm… You taste nice," he said, glancing up towards me.

"Cole… I'm really close," I told him, still trying my best to last as long as I possibly could.

He started stroking me then, squeezing my dick tightly in his hand. A few seconds later I erupted all over his face, a few strands of cum finding their way into my brother's hair. He licked the slit of my cock again, taking care of the last bit of cum that was still leaking out.

"Different, but still good," he said, looking up at me once more.

I just smiled at him, mentally thanking my brother for the best orgasm of my life. He lied down next to me, staring deeply into my eyes.

"I guess it's my turn, now," I told him, connecting our lips for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

I hooked my fingers around the waistband of Cole's pants, pulling them down together with his underwear.

"Wow, I'm impressed…" I said as Cole's enormous dick sprang to life in front of me.

He was just about the same size as me, but I'd never seen a dick so close up before. And I had to admit, it was kind of beautiful. Just like the rest of my brother.

I started stroking him, loving the look of pleasure that was plastered across his face. After a while I started quickening my pace, suddenly wondering what my brother's cum tasted like. He threw his head back and let out a few very audible moans, which caused me to pick up my pace even more.

"Dyl, I'm almost there," he said, and I could feel his cock starting to twitch in my hand.

I opened my mouth wide and waited for him to shoot his load. Pretty soon my face was completely covered in his cum, with only a few strands actually making it into my mouth.

Although it tasted pretty strange, I had to admit. I could really get used to this.

I went to lie down next to my brother again, smiling at the realization of what just happened. I couldn't believe that after weeks of barely talking to each other, we'd be lying in bed, completely naked and spent.

I looked deeply into his eyes, and we ended up just staring at each other for a while.

"I love you," I told him, hoping it would help him realize that nothing was about to change between us.

Of course things were going to be different from now on, but in a good way. We'd still be brothers, we'd still be twins, and we'd still mean the world to each other. It's just that, from now on, we'd be fuck buddies, too...


End file.
